pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
ID Pokemon and Items
ID based Pokémon and items are available to a player based on the secret ID number that they have. They are exclusive to said player's account, and thus, the player can only encounter that specific Pokémon or item. As such, the only possible way to spawn the opposite ID Pokémon and ID items in their respective dungeons is to take along a player whose ID is tied to them. Spawn rates are independent and will not be influenced by the number of players in a party. The ID on a character cannot selected when creating nor be changed. Those who wish to have a different ID must create a new character. ID Pokémon ID Pokémon appear in specific dungeons. The respective Pokémon and dungeons are as follows: *Plusle/Minun - appears in Thunderstorm Forest from Floors 8 to 10. *Seviper/Zangoose - appears in Winden Forest from Floors 13 to 18. *Spritzee/Swirlix - appears in Daydream Dream Grove in the Royal Garden (through Honey). *Skrelp/Inkay - appears in Nightmare Dream Grove in the Royal Garden (through Honey). *Mareanie/Frillish - appears in Sandy Shallows from Floors 21 to 30. There's also the Generation 5 starters Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott, that have a chance to be in Mystery Eggs on Floors 21, 31, 41, 51, 61, 71, 81, and 91 in Harmonic Tower, which are the only Pokémon assigned differently regardless of Minun ID or Plusle ID since they make up a trio. ID Items While ID Pokémon are the more common and more popular, there also exist ID items. These items appear based on the player ID and spawn randomly in dungeons, much like ID Pokémon. *Shoal Shell and Shoal Salt - appears in Southern Sea, and Beach Bunker from Floors 13 to 24. However, these two items appear regardless of ID in Sandy Shallows from Floors 21 to 30. Plusle IDs will see Shoal Shells, while Minun IDs will see Shoal Salt. The player ID also indicates whether the player belongs to the Desert Fangs or the Night Talons. Each base has some items not in the other therefore counting as ID items. *The Rocky Helmet, Assault Vest, Choice Band, and Team Skull music items are exclusive to the shop in Desert Fangs' base. *The Weakness Policy, Safety Goggles, Choice Specs, and Aether Foundation music items are exclusive to the shop in Night Talons' base. Determining your ID Players can use the /glomp command to see if their account will spawn Minun or Plusle. This command is only gives results for these two specific Pokémon, but can be used to determine whether the player will encounter the other ID Pokémon. For example, If the player sees Plusle, they will also see Seviper. If the player sees Minun, they will also see Zangoose. For a more accurate description, players can also use the /charid command. This tells the player the complete set of ID Pokémon they can get, as well as if they belong to the Night Talons or Desert Fangs, and the player's actual character ID. /charid however will not say whether a player can see Shoal Shells or Shoal Salt. Category:Guide Category:Items Category:PMU 7 Category:Gameplay